Pequeños sacrificios navideños
by emizzz94
Summary: Una navidad más en la vida de Gregory y Christophe. Gregstophe.


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo una pequeña historia, esta vez por motivo de navidad. La pareja principal es Gregstophe (Gregory x Christophe). Desde ya les pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la historia.**

 **Advertencia: mis creencias religiosas no están reflejadas en ninguno de los personajes.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, la historia si es mía.**

-Sí, madre…sí…ya sé que tía Marie quería mostrarme las fotos de su viaje…sí…si, iremos a la fiesta de año nuevo…llevaremos el postre…me dijiste que nosotros teníamos que llevar el postre…no, madre, como digas, nosotros llevaremos las bebidas entonces…sí, madre…

Gregory cambió el teléfono de oído y se masajeo el entrecejo; aunque amaba a su madre, la temporada navideña hacía que ésta se volviera un poco más histérica de lo normal. Ahora recuerda porque pospuso esa llamada hasta al final.

Mientras escuchaba el largo discurso de "navidad es una época de unión y debes pasarla con tu familia", Gregory fijó la vista en el árbol navideño que ocupaba gran parte de la sala.

Lo verde del follaje quedaba tapado por las miles borlas de colores con las cuales era adornado, las lucecitas brillantes bailaban a un ritmo acelerado formando divertidas sombras en la pared del fondo, la estrella de la punta era demasiada pesada por lo que el árbol se inclinaba peligrosamente hacía un costado.

Los reclamos de su madre lograron sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me siento ahorcado.

-Si quieres, puedes desprenderte el primer botón.

-Prefiero andar en bolas.

-No puedes entrar a la Casa del Señor desnudo.

-Y por eso no voy a misa.

-Pensé que era porque "todos eran unos hipócritas que se preocupaban más por qué pasará luego de su muerte que por vivir bien mientras respiran".

-Bueno, por eso también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Merde*, eso fue eterno.

Gregory sonrió al escuchar las primeras palabras que Christophe decía luego de salir de la Iglesia.

-Vamos, puppy, o nuestra reservación se va a pasar.

-Que no me digas puppy.

-Ahá -el rubio tomó la mano de su pareja y lo arrastró en dirección al restaurant donde había reservado para pasar esa noche buena.

Gregory amaba la navidad, Christophe no.

Para el rubio, desde su más tierna infancia, esa época significaba alegría.

Por ese mes, la gran mansión en la que vivía con sus padres, se llenaba de color y ruido. Los sirvientes decoraban con rojo y verde hasta el último rincón. Las fiestas y reuniones organizadas por su madre se volvían materia de todos los días. Su padre siempre pedía esos días libres en el trabajo para poder acompañarlos a las misas de esos días. Para la fiesta de noche buena podía ver a sus primos que vivían al otro lado del globo.

Él se pasaba todo el año esperando por esta época.

Pero para Christophe era todo lo contrario.

La navidad era un día más para él. Odiaba el consumismo que giraba en torno a esa fecha y las masas de gente que se apelotonaban en las calles. No creía ni en Jesús ni en Santa Claus.

No era odio, más bien indiferencia.

-…patinaje.

El inglés no se había dado cuenta que el otro le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Que luego podríamos ir a patinar –Christophe señaló la pista de hielo en donde numerosas personas se divertían deslizándose- eso aparece en las películas que me obligas a ver; es típico de navidad.

Gregory se rió abiertamente para luego colgarse del francés y robarle un beso.

-¡Te amo, puppy!

-¡Aléjate! ¡Nos vas a hacer caer! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS PUPPY, MERDE!

Christophe podía no amar la navidad, pero definitivamente amaba a Gregory.

El francés le dejaba traer a casa el árbol más grande, aunque luego no pudieran ver televisión tranquilamente. Lo ayudaba a decorar, aunque luego se pasara todo el día con dolor de espalda. Lo acompañaba a las misas, aunque fuera totalmente en contra de sus creencias y se aburriera terriblemente en ellas.

Christophe sabía lo importante que era para Gregory y por eso lo hacía, ya que una sonrisa del rubio compensaba todo lo demás.

-Ahora imagina que estamos debajo de un muérdago –Gregory se aferró fuertemente al cuello del castaño.

-Me sorprende que no tengas uno guardado en el bolsillo.

-Me gusta la navidad, pero no soy Mary Poppins.

-Okay, okay, imaginemos el maldito muérdago.

Mientras compartían un intenso beso navideño, Gregory se preguntaba si a Christophe le iba a gustar su regalo, unos boletos para un safari en África para poder ver a las jirafas.

*Merde: mierda según Google Traductor.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto relato.**

 **Quería dejar en claro que yo pienso que en una relación ambas partes deben hacer pequeños sacrificios para lograr una buena convivencia; hoy les mostré los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer Christophe, en otra historia les enseñare los que tuvo que hacer Gregory.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Les deseo una muy feliz navidad.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **PD: porque estoy escribiendo un fic cuando tendría que estar preparándome para mi propia fiesta de noche buena?**


End file.
